A love that will last
by phoenixxia
Summary: Through everything they have been through and everything thay are faced with.theirs is a love that will last forever.


A love that will last

Captain Jack Harkness looked up from the file he was reading as he heard someone knock on his office door.

"Come in."He called.

He smiled slightly as Ianto walked in with a tray of coffee.

"I thought you might need one,sir."Said Ianto softly as he placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Jack.

Jack picked up the mug in his hands and took a sip.

"What would i do without you Ianto."He said smiling warmly as he placed the mug on the desk again.

Ianto smiled shyly.

"I'm sure you'd manage sir,there is a starbucks across the road after all."He said as he left to give the others their coffees.

Jack smiled as Ianto closed the door behind him,sometimes he didn't know what he would do with out Ianto and he didn't mean just his coffee,as he took another sip of his coffee he marveled at how much an impact the young welshmen had,had on his his life.

After spending so much time alone he had never expected to fall in love and however much he tried to deny it ,to save him the pain of losing another he loved,he had fallen in love and that terrified him.

Jack sighed and closed the file,he then stood up and walked around his desk to look out of the window at the rest of his team.

Tosh was at her computer programing some new technology that they had got,Gwen was on the phone to rhys planning their weekend away,Owen was in the medical bay experimenting with some new alien equipment that they had found and Ianto was in the kitchen washing up the mugs they had just used for coffee.

After ten minutes of just watching his lover move around the hub , he finally decided what to do and with a deep breath to calm himself he walked back over to his desk and slipped on his great coat,he then walked out of his office and down the stairs as fast as he could drawing curious looks from the four.

"Just popping out guys,be back soon,notify me if there is any rift activity."He called as he almost sprinted out of the hub leaving the others confused.

* * *

An hour later as everyone was prepairing to leave,Jack finally returned.

After saying goodbye to everyone and assurring there had been nothing wrong Jack went back up to his office.

After placing his great coat back on the peg he walked over and sat at his desk,he slowly pulled out a small box from his pocket and placed it on his desk in front of sat like that for a few minutes just watching the box and breathing deeply before slowly reaching out with shaking hands and gently opening the lid.

There inside sat a beauiful platinum ring studded with a band of small royal blue saphires.

Jack put his head in his hands as he admired the ring, he just couldn't believe that he was really going to do this,he was still panfully aware that even if he had forever to offer,Ianto did not,but after a taking a deep shaky breath he decided that they would face that when it came to it and focus on the present for now.

As he closed the box and put in back in his pocket his mind wandered to Ianto and what his reaction would be,he could only hope that Ianto felt the same way as him.

Jack woke early that next morning and after many failed attempts at trying to go back to sleep ,finally gave up and got hour later he found himself in his office trying to get through some of the paper work that he had tried to put off,but after an hour of tedious reports he found himself unable to concentrate as he grew more nervous about what he had planned later on.

It was a few hours later that the team arrived.

Ianto was first as usual and after a goodmorning kiss from Jack went off to make everyone their much needed icoffee,next in was Toshiko who,after removing her coat and gratefully accepting her coffee from Ianto went to her computer to start to unscramble some alien in was Gwen who after taking her coffee with a yawn and a gratefull smile to Ianto sat down at her station to research new cases and last as usual was Owen who grumpily took the coffee and wandered off to the medical bay moaning about early mornings.

It was a few hours later that their quiet morning was disrupted by the alarms going off warning everyone that there was rift activity and soon everyone found themselves around Tosh's computer as she searched for the source of the disruption.

"Right come on team,rift energy shows a disruption not far from here."Said Jack as they all made there way to the SUV.

Fifteen minutes later and they were all gathered on the roof of a local building surrounding a man as he aimed his gun at was a human who had been selling other humans into slavery to make money,the team had managed to corner him on the roof .

Suddenly he pulled the trigger and fired at the group,they watched in horror as the bullet went straight at Ianto and hit him in the head,as Ianto fell Gwen and Tosh screamed as Owen gasped and Jack froze before he turned around and shot the man in the head with such a force he was thrown off the building.

As the man fell Jack dropped the gun and fell to his knees next to his lovers body,he could faintly make out the girls sobs as they held on to Owen as he pulled his lover in to his arms .Jack could feel the tears falling from his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care as he pulled Ianto closer and let out a heart broken cry.

Suddenly Ianto gasped and his eyes flew open.

Jack gasped as Ianto clung to him and as did the others.

"How?"He choked as he desperately held on to Ianto like he would be ripped from him again.

Ianto breathed deeply and smiled weakly at them.

"A few years back i had a run in with an alien when i was with torchwood one,only they didn't know.I'm sorry i didn't tell you i was afraid that you wouldn't want me."He said quietly looking away.

Jack lifted Ianto's chin with his fingers and kissed him passionately still holding him close.

"I love you Ianto Jones and nothing will change that."He said fiercely .

Ianto had tears running down his face as he held on to Jack.

"I love you too,thank you."He said quietly.

They had soon made their way back to the hub after collecting the body.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had left, both Jack and Ianto curled up together on Jacks bed.

"Ianto,you know i love you right?"Said Jack nervously as his hand slipped unseen into his pocket.

Ianto looked up at jack.

"Of course i do,i love you too."He asked worridly.

"It's just that earlier today when you were in my arms i thought i had lost you and i didn't know how i would go on without you.I thought i had lost my chance to ask you some thing important."He said looking at Ianto lovingly.

Jack took a deep breath and opened the box,showing it to Ianto.

"Ianto Jones will you marry me?"

Ianto gasped,tears flowing down his face freely as Jack gently slipped the ring on to his finger.

"Yes,yes i'll marry you Jack,"He said happily.

Jack smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Jack woke the next morning to find Ianto awake and quietly watching him with a small smile on his face,the smile grew wider as he noticed that Jack was awake.

"Hey."He said softly running his fingers gently across Jacks face.

Jack smiled back as he brought his own hand to Ianto's face.

"Hey to you too,how long have you been up?"He asked.

"About half an hour,i didn't want to wake look so peaceful asleep."He said with a soft smile.

Jack smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"We had better get up,the team should be arriving soon."He said.

An hour later after a gentle kiss from Jack ,Ianto went down to the kitchens to make the team their he waited for the coffee machine to finish he glanced again at the ring on his finger ,he still couldn't believe that Jack had actually proposed to him, out of everyone in the universe he could of had ,Jack chose him.

He was still in a daze as he walked back out into the hub to give the others their coffee and so didn't see the worried looks from the team as he completely mixed up who's coffee was who's.

"Ianto sweet heart,are you alright?"Asked a concerned Gwen as she steared him into a chair,making him sit down.

Ianto blinked and looked around.

"Yeah,sorry Gwen i was away with the fairies for a bit then."Said Ianto,still in a daze.

The others shared a worried look.

"Are you sure Ianto,you still look a little lost,are you feeling ok?"Asked Tosh as she gave him a glass of water.

Ianto took the glass with a gratefull smile at tosh and took a sip.

"I'm fineguys, happened last night that i still can't belive ,i'll be alright soon."He assured them.

"What happened?"Asked a worried Gwen ,Ianto had never been known to act like this before and she was worried for him.

Ianto shook his head and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Nothing really ,it's fine."He said again.

Back in his office Jack had looked up from the report he was reading to look out of the window and became worried when he noticed the team standing around Ianto with worried looks on their faces,he quickly closed the folder and walked out of his office and over to the others.

"Ianto whats wrong?"Jack asked concerned,as he walked quickly to him.

Ianto looked up and smiled slightly as Jack walked over and knealt down in front of him taking his hands in his.

"He just sort of dazed out on us,like he wasn't even aware what was going on."Explained Tosh.

Jack turned his worried gaze back on Ianto and raised one hand to cup his face.

"I'm fine Jack,really.I just got lost in my own world for a moment."Said Ianto trying to calm his worried Fiance down.

Jack looked at Ianto closely,he could tell there was something else.

"Ianto please,you know you can tell me anything."He said gently.

Ianto took a deap breath and closed his eyes ,the others traded worried looks.

"I still can't believe that it really happened,it actually is real."He said softly,opening his eyes and looking straight at Jack.

Tosh,Owen and Gwen all traded confused looks.

Jack tilted Ianto's head so he looked straight into his eyes.

"It is true and it really did happen and i wouldn't change it for the world."He said fiercely,pulling him into a warm enbrace.

Tosh watched them carefully,she was amazed at how different Jack was around ianto,she new Jack was the biggest flirt in the universe who would bed any thing good looking enough but when he was around Ianto it was different,she could tell, even if the others didn't that the relationship between the two was real,not like Jacks other relationships he new that Jack really did love Ianto and Ianto loved Jack ,it was then that an idea came to her and she looked over to Ianto's left hand and even though she had expected it ,she gasped when she saw the platinum ring on his ring finger.

Everyone looked up at tosh as she gasped wandering what was wrong but she didn't notice as her eyes were locked with Ianto's as he smiled slightly at her and nodded .She squeeled excitedly,startling the others and leapt at Ianto pulling him in to a huge hug.

"Oh my god.I can't believe it, when?"She cried as she let go and pulled his hand up to look at the ring.

"Last night."Said a blushing Ianto.

It was then that Owen and Gwen noticed the engagement ring and they also let out their exclamations of surprise and happiness.

Jack watched as the others converged on Ianto almost Knocking him over in the process ,with a bemused expression on his face.

Suddenly the alarms went off and everyone moved around Tosh's desk,a few minutes of searching for the disturbance Jack looked up from the computer with a grim and pale face.

"Alright everyone to the SUV."He called trying to stay calm.

When they reached there destination,they coudn't help but stare in horror they looked at the destruction around ever they looked bodies and craters where buildings used to could be seen as the 100ft monster rampaged across Cardiff feeding off the life force of anyone who cossed it's path.

Jack turned to Ianto and held his hands in his own.

"I love you Ianto Jones,no matter what happens,remember that."He said before pulling him closer and kissing him pasionately.

Ianto let out a cry of pain as Jack let go of his hands and teleported away ,he knew that Jack was intending to fight the monster himself and so before the others could stop him, he ran to the SUV and quickly made his way to where he could see the beast.

When he finaly came to the empty field he watched as the monster dissolved into nothingness and stared in horror as Jack's lifeless body fell to the floor pale and quickly ran across the field and droped to his knees as he reached Jack,as he pulled him into his lap he let out an cry of grief and pain.

"No,come on Jack wake up, wake up please."he cried as he rocked them back and forth.

It was ten minutes later that Gwen arrived and tried to comfort a distraught Ianto,they had then taken Jack's body back to the hub and this time truly beleived that he wasn't coming back.

* * *

It was the fourth day after Jack had died that Gwen had come down to see Ianto, who was still sitting with Jack.

"Come on sweet heart,i really don't think hes coming back this time."She said as tears flowed from her eyes,it destroyed her to see Ianto like this,it wasn't fair only five days ago the two were planning there lives together and now it was all ripped away from him.

Ianto shook his head,but then broke down into fresh sobs.

"I want to say goodbye Gwen."He choked.

Ianto stood next to Jack after Gwen had left and gently ran his hand down his face.

"I love you Captain Jack Harkness,forever and always."He said as he leant down and kissed him softly on the lips.

He stood up and turned round,hugging himself close as he walked towards the door,it was then he heard it and span around quickly.

"I love you too Ianto Jones."Gasped Jack.

Ianto ran over to him and cried out in relief as Jack smiled lovingly up at him.

"I thought i had lost you."He cried as Jack pulled him into a loving embrace.

Jack sat up and stood shakily as Ianto helped him.

"Hey ,you're not getting away from me that easily thank you very much."Jack teased.

Ianto let out a shaky laugh as he helped Jack walk out in to the main hub to see the others.

* * *

Half an hour later,Ianto and Jack were alone in the hub as the others had gone out to give the two some space,they all knew only to well how much Jack's 'death' had affected Ianto.

Suddeny a whirring noise interupted their comfortable silence and they both jumped up.

As Jack listened to the sound a huge grin spread across his face,he knew that sound.

Ianto watched Jack as his face lit up in reconition,and he smiled sadly as he realised that this must be the Doctor.

Jack looked back at Ianto excitedley but the smile soon vanished as he realised he would have to leave him and as much as he wanted to see the Doctor he still couldn't bring himself to break Ianto's heart a second time.

As Ianto looked in to Jack eyes, he could see the indecision and smiled gently at him.

"Go on then,before he disappears, just don't forget about me."He said softly stroking Jacks face.

Jack looked at Ianto shocked.

"You want me to go?"He asked confused.

"I know you need answers Jack and i will always be here waiting.I have forever after all." He said smiling.

Jack pulled him in to a passionate kiss.

"I love you Ianto Jones.I will be back,I promise."He said as he ran as fast as he could out of the hub after the ever elusive Timelord.

Ten minutes later the rest of the team arrived back to find Ianto sitting in the sofa quietly and Jack gone.

* * *

Jack sat on a box next to the Doctor and Martha in an abandoned warehouse eating fish and chip,having just escaped from the Master,he had been with them for about a month now and he was missing Ianto terribly,he just hoped that he was ok and that nothing had happened to him.

The Doctor looked up to see Jack staring off into space with a sad smile on his lips.

"Jack,you ok?"He asked gently.

Jack smiled slightly at the Doctor and nodded.

"Just thinking about someone."He replied wistfully.

The Doctor smiled slyly.

"Another boyfriend,Jack?."He asked with amusement.

Jack smiled slighty again and shook his head.

"No,my Fiance." He said calmly.

The Doctor choked on the mouthful of water he had just taken.

"Your what !?"Spluttered the Doctor.

Both Martha and Jack burst out laughing at the shocked expression on the Doctor's face.

"My fiance, Doctor."Jack repeated in amusement.

The Doctor shook his head disbeleivingly.

"Who would of thought Captain Jack Harkness getting married,he must be some one very special."Said the Doctor in wonder.

Jack sighed happily,earning a smile and a Knowing look from both Martha and the Doctor.

"He is,hes amazing .Iantos the best thing that has ever happened to me and i love him so much."Said jack.

The Doctor smiled softly at Jack.

"I'm happy for you Jack,you deserve all the happiness in the world and i'm glad you found it."He said sincerely.

Jack sighed sadly and lowered his head.

"I just hope he's ok."He said quietly.

The Doctor was just about to say something when Jack sat up straight suddenly,with a smile on his face.

Jack pulled out his phone from his pocket and quickly typed in Ianto's number and sighed in releif when he heard his familiar voice.

"Ianto?"He said nervously.

"Jack!? Oh Jack are you ok ,where are you?"Said Ianto frantically.

"Ianto,yeah its me.I'm fine,quickly trace the co-ordinates and meet me here as fast as you can,i'll explain then."He said quietly so the Doctor or Martha couldn't hear.

After a confirmation and a quick goodbye jack turned back to the others and put the phone away, smiling.

About 15 minutes later they were brought from their thoughts suddenly as the noise of the rusty warehouse door opening made them jump in surprise,Jack just smiled and stood up walking in front of them as a figure made it's way towards them.

The Doctor pulled Martha behind him as he watched the stranger walk towards them,he wandered what he wanted and whether or not he worked for the Master.

The figure stopped about 10 feet away from them and after letting his gaze wander over all three of them ,looked straight at Jack.

Jack smiled as he met the gaze of the person he wanted to see the most.

Ianto.

Jack looked at Ianto for a moment,neither of them moving or breaking eye contact and then suddenly they both moved forward and Jack pulled him into a warm embrace as their lips met in a passionate,love filled kiss.

After a minute they pulled away but still held on to each other.

Jack raised his hand to Ianto's face and gently traced a long scar that ran from his hairline to his jaw.

"What happened?"He asked softly.

Ianto sighed softly and brought his own hand to jack's face.

"I had a run in with a toflacane,fortunately this scar was the only serious injury i acquired."He said.

"I've missed you so much, part of me wishes that i had never left."Admitted Jack felt guilty about what had happened to his Ianto.

"I've missed you too,but you would only have regretted it it you had stayed ,i don't blame you for what happened Jack,it wasn't your fault"Said Ianto,knowing what Jack was thinking.

Jack smiled gently at Ianto and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before turnig to face the Doctor and Martha.

Martha smiled as she watched the two greet each other,she had only known Jack for a short time but even then she knew how much Jack really loved Ianto and she was happy for him .She knew it must be hard to live forever.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the very Jackish greeting but he was surprised at how un-Jack like he acted towards the young had known Jack had loved him but actualy seeing it was still quite a shock,he chuckled to himself at how many broken hearts there would be in the universe if they saw this right now,Jack Harkness in love.

Jack turned to the Doctor still holding Ianto's hand and smiled widely.

"Doctor ,i would like you to meet the man i love,my fiance Ianto Jones."He said proudly.

Ianto smiled next to jack and waved a hello.

"well Ianto Jones,its nice to finally meet the man whom i've heard so much about."Said the Doctor as he shook Ianto's hand.

"And you sir,Jack is always talking about you."Said Ianto as he shook the offered hand.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as someone tried to open the door.

Ianto qiuckly walked over to where he had dropped his bag and brought it over to them, he then opened it and pulled out two large alien guns that were more powerful than normal ones and handed one to Jack as he then took the other one and stood and adjusted his grip on the gun as he turned to the others.

The Doctor was looking at the guns with distate but quickly looked towards the door as the banging became more forceful,he looked over at Martha who was also looking at the door worridly,he had to get her out of here,he had promised to keep her safe but he now had led her into danger.

Jack turned to Ianto after also looking towards the door and motioned for him to come closer.

Ianto moved to him quietly and stood beside him.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by Ianto.

"I know you're going to stay with the Doctor Jack and i know the Doctor will stay rather than put others in danger.I also know you wont want me to stay so i'm going to take Martha and get us out of here."He said reading Jack's mind.

Jack shook his head slightly and smiled at his lover,Ianto was amazing and he didn't know what he would do with out him.

"What ever happens i love you Ianto Jones and i don't know what i would do without you,ger Martha some where safe and help her in what she has to do.I would trust no one more than you and besides you're powers will help keep you safe."Said Jack seriously.

Ianto nodded.

"I love you too Jack and i will see you again.I'll take care of Martha don't worry,no one will hurt her."He said.

They locked eyes for a minute and they quickly gave in to one last kiss.

They both moved over to where the Doctor and Martha were talking and stood next to them.

They both looked up as they aproached.

"Ianto's going to get Martha out of here and keep her safe,I know the Doctor will stay behind so i'm staying too."Said Jack.

Martha turned to argue but the Doctor spoke first.

"Please Martha,i promised i would keep you safe and i don't know what i would do if you were hurt, i love you, please go,for me?"Pleaded the Doctor.

Martha looked at the Doctor shocked,she had loved him since the day she had met him but never had she expected him to fall in love with her.

The doctor looked at Martha lovingly and pulled her into a gentle kiss then turned to Ianto.

"Make sure she's safe,if anything ever happened to her,i don't know what i'd do"He begged.

Ianto nodded.

"Don't worry sir,i'll take care of her."He said fiercely.

Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Don't worry,Ianto will keep her safe,i trust him with my life and besides lets just say that he has a big advantage against his enemies"He said slyly.

Ianto grinned.

Suddenly the door was forced open and Jack and Ianto quickly pulled Martha and the Doctor behind them.

As the Toflacane came forward Jack raised the gun and started firing but cried out in frustration as the guns had little affect on them.

Ianto aimed a smile at Jack before stepping forward and raising his hand,he aimed for the two hovering Toflacane and flicked his wrist.

The two aliens blew up into peices.

The Doctor stood stunned,Ianto Jones was a wizard and not any wizard, a powerfull one at that.

Ianto quickly moved back to the others while they had a chance and grabbed Martha's arm before smiling slightly at Jack and disapperating with her.

Once they had gone the Doctor turned to Jack.

"Ianto is a wizard!?."He asked stunned.

Jack grinned at he Doctor.

"Yeah,one of the most powerful wizards of his time,don't worry Doctor he'll keep her safe."He assured him.

Just then footsteps were heard coming into the room and they turned there attention to the figure walking towards them,Jack raised his gun ready.

"Well,well,well,who do we have here,the Doctor and his immortal companion,it's good to see you again ,what are the grim faces for ,anyone would think it was the end of the world."Remarked the Master cheerfully as he clapped his hands together and 12 armed unit officers surrounded the pair.

Jack closed his eyes briefly 'Ianto i love you no matter what,just stay safe please' He thought to himself as they dragged him and the Doctor away.

* * *

Ianto and Martha appeared at the hub,Gwen,Tosh and Owen were waiting for them and quickly moved forward as they appeared.

Gwen and Tosh steadied Martha as she wobbled slightly from the affects of apperating ,as she looked around the hub.

She quickly turned to Ianto who was being helped into a chair by owen,the amount of magic he had used from both the side-by-side apperition and destoying the Toflacane had affected him more than he thought it would.

Once he had sat down he looked up at her,knowing she had questions.

"Where are we Ianto?"She asked cautiously.

"Head quarters for Torchwood 3 this is where me and Jack work."He said tiredly.

Martha sighed and slumped into the chair Gwen offered her.

Martha sat down heavily,the long day finally catching up with had ran from cannibals,been left at the end of the universe,travelled back to the present,been chased by a pychotic timelord obsessed with world domination,attacked by Toflacne and the one man she had ever truly love had told her he loved her back.

Ianto watched Martha carefully,he could understand how she felt,especialy having to leave the man that she loved in the hands of a man that wanted to cause him pain,he sighed and closed his eyes,he missed Jack already and it had only been less than an hour.

"He said he loved me,it was the first time he has ever said that.I knew from the moment i first met him that i loved him but i never expected him to fall in love with me."Martha said softly.

Ianto opened his eyes and realised that Martha was crying,he stood up carefully and moved round to Martha(Owen helping him because he was still unsteady)and knealt in front of her as he took her hands in his and looked up at her face.

Martha looked down at Ianto as he moved in front of her,she could see the unshed tears in his eyes and realised that he had also left the man he loved couldn't stop the tears that came as she leant into Ianto's welcoming embrace as she finally cried for the man she loved.

The others watched in silence as Ianto and Martha finally let their tears fall ,it broke their hearts to see the normally strong Ianto break down into tears and they knew then that they would do what ever it took to help Jack and the Doctor and to put an end to the Master's plans.

* * *

It had been six months since the Master had taken over and team were about to meet up after being seperated.

Sixth months ago when Martha and Ianto returned to the hub,the team put their plan together to allow Martha to complete her task from the doctor.

While Ianto went with Martha to travel around the world,Owen,Gwen and Tosh were to remain in cardiff.

After a month of the Masters rule they decided to set up a safe house protecting the people under their care.

It was a normal day at the safe house,Gwen was with a young women who had recently given birth and was helping her settle into mother hood,Tosh was at her computer making sure that their hide-away was unplottable and Owen was with a young girl who had fallen ill.

Tosh was had just taken a break and was gratefully sipping at the coffee that an old lady had given her when the proximity alarms went off.A minute later and Owen and Gwen had joined her and they quickly moved to the front door and drew their guns.

The doors opened and they raised their guns steadily as two hooded figure walked into the hall and carefully closed the doors behind them,they stood in front of them as the two slowly lowered their hoods and were met with excited exclamations of surprise and happiness.

They all quickly lowed their guns.

Tosh and Gwen squelled excitedly and launched them selves at the chuckling Martha and Ianto,as they released them Owen pulled Ianto to the side as the girls started to catch up.

Before Owen could say anything Ianto stepped forward and pulled him in to a friendly embrace.

After a moment they pulled back and smiled.

"I've missed you teaboy,no one can make a coffee as good as you"He said teasingly.

Ianto laughed happily.

"I've missed you too Owen,you don't find many people with a sarcastic streak like yours"He said dryly,though a small smile was playing at his lips.

Owen smirked and pulled him into a hug again.

An hour later dound them all sitting in Owen's rooms discussing what had happened since they has been apart.

Martha and Ianto had shared their stories of travelling the world, telling everyone they met the stories of the Doctor and how he had saved them time after time,they told them of the long journys,the fear and the guilt they had felt as they ran from country to country narrowly avoiding being caught as other less fortunate were killed as they watched, unable to do anything.

Gwen had told them that her and Rhyse had narrowly avoided being killed themselves,but had found refuge in the safe house,that was when the team had decided to use it as headquarters and do anything they could to protect the people living there.

Owen and Tosh had surprised them when they had told the pair that they were now an item and were expecting their first and Ianto had sat shocked for a moment,mouths hanging open before Ianto smiled happily and pulled the pair into a hug ,quickly folled by was pleased for them both as he knew how much Tosh had loved Owen.

* * *

It had been seven long months since Jack had been brought onto the Valiant,he was amazed that he was still sane and he knew the only things that had helped him live through the torture was the secret conversations he and Tish had and the comforting presence of the bond he and Ianto shared.

Jack sighed as his mind drifted to Ianto,he knew his love couldn't die but it didn't mean that he didn't worry about day he prayed that the Master wouldn't find him and each day that he remained hidden he thanked whatever god that was out there.

It was two weeks later that Jack had been summoned to the deck of the Valient, along with the Jonses and the Doctor.

As Jack was lead up from the cellar room his heart was beating painfully,he dreaded what was about to happen,he knew that the Master only called for them to join him when he wanted to show or tell them something that he knew would cause them pain.

As he was dragged into the room his eyes landed on a terrified Tish who was holding her Mother's hand,Jack knew they expected the Master to tell them Martha was dead and he looked away sadly.

His gaze was caught again by the Master who was dancing down the stairs merrily with his wife who was laughing in delight.

"Ah Jackie boy!"Came the highly amused voice of the Master,followed by his wife's giggles.

Jack glared at them.

The master frowned slighty before smiling again.

"Come now Jack,no need to look so down after all i am finally able to celebrate a great victory."He announced.

"The only thing i would celebrate right now was your death."He growled .

"Ah,what a shame,i have a got a present i thought you may want to see though,so don't say i never give you anything"He said chearfully,waving to the two guards near the door.

As Jack looked towards the door he couldn't help the startled cry that escaped his lips as he took in the sight of the man he loved, beaten and bloodied being hauled into the room.

Tish stood with her mother silently pleading with all her might that the Master wasn't about to tell them of Martha's death,she knew it would destroy her mum if it was true and probably her too.

As she watched the Master taunt Jack she wandered how an earth he had stayed sane all these months,after all she knew better than anyone the torture he went through and silently admired the man for staying so strong,so it instantly broke her out of her thoughts as she heard the startled cry escape his lips,she turned quickly to see what would finally brake the strong man and almost cried her self.

The man was young,not much younger than Martha from his looks but the look in his eyes,they belonged to an old man forced to watch the most terrible of times.

Tish felt her mothers gasp of horror and quickly turned back to Jack,only to find the most pain she had ever seen in his eyes as he gazed at the beaten was then that it all came back to her, those secrets talks she and Jack had shared and she gasped herself as she realised how this man was able to install so much pain and grief into Jack it was visable.

This was one he always spoke of.

This was the reason he carried on.

This was Ianto.

* * *

Ianto looked up from his position on the floor as he heard the cry of pain and found himself looking into crystal blue eyes that were glistening with unshed tears.

Jack's eyes.

Ianto felt his heart pound painfully in his chest,he didnt worry that he was hurt or what was going to happen,he was worried about Jack,he knew that whatever the Master did to Ianto would hurt Jack more than him.

That was what caused Ianto pain.

* * *

Jack stared in horror as Ianto was dropped on the floor in front of him,he desperately wanted to run and hold him but the restraints on his wrists stopped jack from Ianto looked up at him from his position on the floor Jack almost cried as he saw the pain reflected in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Jack,i'm sorry,"Choked Ianto weakly.

Jack couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes as he heard Ianto plead weakly at him and shook his head .

"You did nothing wrong yan, did nothing wrong."He cried.

The Doctor watched from the floor as Captain Jack Harkness finally let his grief over take him and he couldn't help the tears that slid down his own face .Jack was hurting so much and he couldn't do anything to help him.

Ianto tried to shuffle forwards him carefully, trying not to make his injuries worse but the gaurds caught him by the shoulder and held him back.

The Master laughed from where he was watching ,this was better than even he could of looked over at Jack and smiled in satisfaction,it had taken him seven months but finally the strong captain had broken.

Ianto sagged in the guards hold and looked up to where the Master was,after a few minutes he turned back to his broken Fiance and his heart broke at the pain that was radiating off him.

"Jack,my love please look at me."He said pleadingly.

Jack looked down at Ianto and couldn't help but smile himself at his fiance's loved filled smile.

Tish almost gasped in surprise at the change in the two men,they were truly beautiful when they smiled even if it was filled with the pain they were both suffering.

"I love you Jack and if you blame yourself for this for one minute,godhelp me Captain Jack Harkness once we are free there will be no sex for a month and you'll be on de-caff."Ianto threatened.

Jack couldn't help but laugh weaky,even in the worst of times Ianto could still make him feel better.

Tish had to stiffle her giggles,she could tell why Jack loved him so much,he was perfect for him.

Ianto then turned back to the Master.

"And you,you'd better hope that i don't get my hands on you or you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on my fiance."He threatened.

There were gasps from around the room,no one had known they were engaged apart from the Doctor.

The Master laughed at Ianto.

"Oh really and what exactly would do if you were able to get free."He mocked.

Ianto smirked at him in a way that sent shivers down the other's spine.

"Oh don't worry,i'll get free and i'll teach you real torture."He assured him.

The Master laughed as he looked down at the tea-boy.

"Oh and what would a tea-boy know of torture."He sneered.

"Oh trust me,I wasn't always Ianto Jones.I've learnt a thing or two about pain in my past."He said darkly.

Jack couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body at the reminder of his lovers past.

The Master looked at Ianto wandering what sort of pain he could of suffered in his short life time.

"Oh really,and what sort of pain would a young man as yourself of suffered that was so bad."He mocked.

Ianto let a brief image of Bellatrix Lestrange flash into his mind before he banished it quickly,reasurring himself that she was dead.

The Doctor looked at the young man on the floor and caught his eye for a brief minute,he almost gasped at the pain and terror that filled those brilliant blue had happened to this young man to cause him so much pain?

Ianto looked up and the Master and glared.

"I knew a woman a bit like you ,she was obsessed with power,with torture, doing anything to please her 'Master',actually you are more like her Master than was obsessed with power ,he wanted the world under his control and he would do everything in his power to get it .You're just like him,he wasn't human either."He said hatefully.

"Oh really and just what has this got to do with you."Asked the Master.

"They both caused me so much pain,took so much from me."Ianto said quietly,looking at the floor.

Tish had tears running down her face,she could feel the pain Ianto was radiating as he told his story.

Ianto looked up at the Master and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you Know how they died Master."He spat.

The Master looked at the boy on the floor.

"No i can't say i do."He said chearfully.

"I killed them."He said dangerously.

Tish gasped unable to see how the innocent young man could of killed,but then she looked closer and realised that he had done it for those he loved and lost.

"Oh and who were these people that remind you of me."Said the Master.

Ianto struggled to his feet and stood facing the Master.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort."He said calmly.

The Doctor gasped and looked quickly at Ianto.

"Thats why you were so powerful,you were Harry Potter."He said,stunned.

Ianto turned his gaze back to the Doctor and smiled sadly.

"I remember you from the last battle Doctor,i never were the reason i'm alive today,i would of died if you hadn't found me when you ."He said sincerely.

The Doctor nodded at the man he had once found lying on the battle field covered in his own blood and minutes away from death.

The Master looked between the two ,he was growing tired of this.

"This is getting quite Ianto Jones."He said as he raised his gun and fired it at Ianto.

As Ianto fell to the floor Tish screamed and her mother let out a startled cry,the Doctor moved forward to catch the young man and Jack let out a heartbroken sob as he struggled in his restraints.

As the Doctor caught Ianto he laid him down gently and looked up at his face,he was still alive but only by seconds,he quickly moved his gaze down to the bullet wound in his stomach and briefly closed his eyes,there was too much damage,he would never be able to save the young man.

There was a shout as Jack broke free from his restraints and quickly reached the gently lifted Ianto from the Doctor arms and held him in his own.

Jack looked at Ianto as he rocked them gently.

"Jack,i love you."Gasped Ianto quietly.

"Shh my love,i know, i know."Cried Jack,he knew Ianto would come back but it didn't make it any easier.

The doctor watched the two from where he was sat next to them,It wasn't fair Jack kept losing eveyone he loved.

Suddenly Ianto gasped and lurched up in pain ,his eyes locked with Jack's as his life left him.

Jack cried out in grief and clutched Ianto closer to him as he rocked them both,however much he reminded himself that Ianto would come back,it didn't make it any easier to lose him.

"Ah is poor Jack upset that his boyfriend is dead."The Master mocked.

Tish had tears pouring down her face as she looked at the Master.

"You Monster,You complete and utter monster."She screamed as her mother held her back.

The Doctor moved closer to Jack and put his hand on his shoulder,as Jack turned to look at him the Doctor pulled him into a comforting embrace ,the amount of pain in Jack's eyes was heartbreaking and the Doctor couldn't help his own tears as he looked across at the lifeless body of the young man he had once saved.

The Master looked at them from where he was standing and smiled in satisfaction,who could of known that the death of this one boy would be the cause so much pain to two of his strongest enemies?

They were interupted as the doors opened and three guards walked let out a cry of pain as he noticed they who they were dragging inside.

Gwen,Owen and Martha.

The Doctor looked up from his place next to Jack as the doors opened and stared in shock for a moment as his eyes caught sight of the prisioners,more importantly Martha.

As they were dragged inside the room they were able to have a look around,on the left was Martha's family who were torn between releif at seeing their daughter and sister and horror at the fact the Master was sure to kill her,but it was what the team saw to the right that turned their blood cold.

There on the floor was their normally strong Captain crying over the body of an obviously dead Ianto.

Gwen screamed and covered her mouth in horror,Owen gasped and let a few tears run down his face and Martha cried out in grief,the man she thought of as a brother,who had protected her all this time was dead in the arms of the man he loved.

The Master laughed at the teams reactions and turned to Jack.

"Oh isn't this perfect Jackie-boy,I get to kill your boyfriend and your little team all in one day,isn't it great."He exclaimed happily.

Jack turned to the Master and glared hatefully at him,all he wanted to do right now was to rip out his hearts and feed him to the Weevils,he looked one more time at Ianto's still body and slowly got to his feet.

The Doctor turned his gaze to Martha as she caught his eyes,the love in her eyes as she looked at him was enough to give him new Jack got to his feet the Doctor laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Once Jack has stood up he took a step towards the Master as he glared at him.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you done,you'll regret the day you ever heard his name."He growled.

The Master watched Jack with amusement,it was fun to watch how defensive he could get.

As Jack walked forward ,the Master raised his gun again and smiled widely as he shot Jack through the head.

Gwen,Tish and Martha screamed,where as both the Doctor and Owen closed their eyes and looked away,however many times Jack always came back, it was always horrible to see him die.


End file.
